pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
Bitey White
Bitey White is a toy tiger in Toy Story 4. She is one of Bonnie's older toys that are stashed away in her closet. Her name is a pun on her voice actress, Betty White. ''Toy Story 4 Betty White is seen along with the toys waiting in the closet for Bonnie to finish her breakfast. Bonnie soon arrives and decides to play "town", casting Dolly as mayor, Hamm as the banker, Slinky as the ice cream man, Trixie as the hat shop owner, Buzz as the mailman, Mr. Pricklepants as the baker, and finally the Sheriff. Bonnie grabs Woody, but pulls off his sheriff badge and drops him back into the closet. As she closes the door, Woody is left to watch as Bonnie pins the badge on Jessie and plays with her and Bullseye. Bonnie's older baby toys (Melephant Brooks, Chairol Burnett, Carl Reineroceros, Bitey White, and Old Timer) look at Woody in sympathy, but Woody pretends it's nothing and pretends to play with a stack of cards. Meanwhile, the four baby toys watch through the shudders and begin to reminisce about when Bonnie was a baby and played with them. Chairol asks them if they remember when Bonnie would play "house", to which Melephant confirms and says he liked house and Bitey mentions how those "were the days". Meanwhile, Old Timer comments on how little attention Woody is getting from Bonnie, and the frustrated cowboy stands up and admits that it has been a while. Old Timer then points out how Woody already has his first dust bunny. The toys then coo at it and begin to pitch names for it (to which Bitey suggests "LeBron"), much to Woody's annoyance. After seeing Bonnie afraid to go to kindergarten without a toy, Woody tries to convince Dolly to have a toy accompany her, but Dolly says he'll get Bonnie in trouble since toys aren't allowed in school. As they walk back to the closet, Woody tries to explain that he used to go to school with Andy all the time, but Dolly reminds him that Bonnie is not Andy. Before Woody can say anything else, Dolly brings him to the closet, closes the doors, and tells everyone to get to their places. Woody sighs in defeat, but after seeing Bonnie run in, hide under her bed, and cry, Woody decides to sneak into her backpack. After Bonnie leaves with her parents (who coax her out from under the bed), Dolly opens the closet doors and asks Woody what was it he was saying, only to find the confused baby toys staring back at her. ''Forky Asks a Question Bitey White returns in the episode, ''What is Love?. ''After Carl Reineroceros professes his love to Chairol Burnett, Bitey White suddenly appears and says it's just as she suspected, shocking Chairol and Forky. Carl nervously greets his "Honey-Chew", but Bitey questions going behind her back, much to Forky's delight. As she steps down from the books, she says she knew Carl was holding candle for "that piece of furniture", to which Chairol tells the "Drool Jockey" to watch it, causing Forky to go "Oh, snap!" Bitey says she though Carl was her "cutesy-wootsy wittle winoceros". Carl apologizes and says Bitey never made his "soul go boom" and their love was a lie, causing both Bitey and Forky to gasp in shock and Forky ask where is this going. Then, Melephant intervenes and says he wanted to make Carl jealous by pretending to kiss Chairol so that he could break up with Bitey and Melephant could be her "cutesy-wootsy wittle elephant", shocking Bitey. But Chairol interrupts them and says when Melephant pretended to kiss her, she actually felt the "flitter-flutter", shocking Melephant. Carl desperately asks where is he in this whole situation and who loves him. This leads to the four toys to squabble in a circle. Forky, watching all of this, asked out loud if this is love, then count him in. He is soon standing in the middle of the squabble and comments on how Bitey White can bite and they're going to need a therapist. Appearance Bitey White is a yellow teething ring in the shape of a tiger. She has a brown painted nose, eyes, and eyebrows, two sharp teeth, two orange stripes on each side of her face, four limbs sticking out around her ring body, and tiny teeth marks around her body from when Bonnie was a baby. Category:Toy Story 4 Characters Category:Forky Asks a Question Characters